Familiar
by Keono
Summary: "This isn't normal," Sasori stated at first and Deidara hummed in agreement. "I have never heard of, or read, for that matter, that a warlock or witch can have an intimate relationship with their familiar. When this first started, I thought that it was some form of comfort, but it's far from that, Deidara." Sasori paused as Deidara watched him silently. "What are you trying to do?"
1. I'm Not Beat Up by this Yet

**So I'm really trying to avoid studying at the moment, so I finished this.  
This started when I got the very strong urge to write this after seeing Maleficent and I wrote most of this in one sitting, but the rest later.  
This story has two parts!  
Warnings: ... Dudes doin' it, perhaps age difference, but nothing illegal. **

**Enjoy!**

The sound of hurried footsteps bounced off the walls of the small cottage, followed by some swears as the owner of said feet tripped over some books left out. "Damnit, Deidara," the man muttered as he kicked the tomes away to get through the narrow hall, his arms filled with scrolls.

Once he got back to his scrawling desk, he put down the scrolls and took out his pocket watch to see the time. He tsked his tongue and put the device back into it's respective pocket. Just as he opened one of the large scrolls, he smelt something burning and paused before heading to his kitchenette to see if his elixir was burning or not.

In the end, the man had to pour a bucket of water into his cauldron to cancel the elixir and prevent it from blowing up. He grimaced as he looked inside, seeing that his ingredients were wasted. Not even bothering to clean it up, he went back to the main room to plop down into his chair and wait for his familiar's return.

The man's name was Sasori Akasuna, a warlock at the age of twenty-two who was behind on all of his orders just because his familiar had given him the wrong list of items required to make his commissions. The familiar had promised to get all of the items needed in time for Sasori to turn in all of the elixirs and potions to the person who requested them, but it was already midnight and the orders were due in six hours.

The warlock blew his blazing hair out of his face, his dull brown eyes sweeping across the room to see if he had _anything_ to help him finish his commission. Nothing.

Groaning, the man buried his face in his hands and wondered when he put so much trust in that familiar he called his only friend.

–Years Ago–

Sasori stared at the gilded cage and then back at his parents, with an expression that could only be read as contempt. "It's a bird," he stated it as if it was the most conspicuous thing ever and his mother gave a sigh.

"It is, Sasori and because you're eight now, you get your own familiar."

Sasori's lips went into a tense line. "I thought that the familiar chooses me?"

"Oh, he has, Sasori, back when you were a baby," his mother explained gently as she leaned down to talk to him, brushing against the bird's cage to do so.

"This familiar is very special, Sasori," his father said to him, placing a hand on top of the cage. "The last person he served was Granny Chiyo, and before that the First Kazekage. He's was found by our ancestor Gaara and made a familiar, and that was thousands of years ago. And now he's yours. He will help and protect you and do what is necessary for your success."

Sasori scoped out the white bird in it's cage, narrowing his eyes and examining it as if it was another mere object. When he grew older he would find that the bird looked like a kestrel except that the chestnut color was replaced with white and that this bird had blue eyes.

"What can a bird do?" he asked, crossing his arms and his mother smiled gently, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"This is more of a hawk than a bird, Sasori. Communication and observation are his specialties, but like all familiars he can transform into a human and help you that way, but for the moment, it's important that he stay in that cage so he stays a hawk. Once your father and I make a charm for him he won't be able to change even when he leaves the cage. You're still very young so it's important that you become stronger until you let him transform."

Sasori eyed the bird again and it tilted his head cutely, making him scowl. "So it's dangerous?"

His father gave a small chuckle. "He can be a bit rowdy and has a tendency to run off is what your granny has said, at least until he gets to know you."

"So I have to train it? I thought it's as old as dirt, so why do I have to–"

"Sasori," his father interjected, his countenance stern. "This isn't just something to help you with your studies or make them do nilly things for you, this is a Rite of Passage for all witches and warlocks. He will help you understand your responsibilities and make you a better person altogether. This isn't a choice and you should be grateful when not all children your age get a rare and powerful familiar like this."

Sasori looked at the ground from being admonished. "I understand. When may I be able to let it out of it's cage?"

"Him, Sasori," his mother corrected. "And not until the charm is completed." at that moment, a large black dog entered the room, a great dane, his ears pointed and alert to his surroundings. The woman turned around and flicked her hand, and the canine turned into a man with spiked up black hair and yellow eyes, shining against his darkened skin. "Did you find it, Sandaime?"

"Yes, ma'am, it's on your desk. Is there anything else needed?"

The woman pondered on it. "We're low on milk, could you pick some up?"

The familiar nearly deflated, as if he were expecting a greater task. "Of course, will that be all?"

"Yes, thank you," she said, smiling before turning back to Sasori who scowled at her and she sent him a stern look. "When you understand the responsibilities of a familiar, then you can have them do things like that."

He gave a petulant sigh and turned back to his new familiar. "What do I do with him?"

"For now, keep him in your room," his father said, now turning to leave the parlor room.

Sasori nodded and picked up the cage by it's base, the familiar inside not moving from his hanging perch even as it swayed. Sasori continued to stare at it, wondering if he would be the one to name the familiar because he didn't bother to ask for his name.

He set the cage down on his crowded desk and his chirped at him, flapping his wings gently as he moved a step to the left on his perch, towards the small door on the cage. Sasori scoffed and sat down at his desk where he had a kit opened up filled with crystals, a paper laid out by it.

He picked up one of the clear unmarked ones, ignoring the cracked ones, and held half of it in his hand so he could just see the top of the crystal. Concentrating, he put a bit of his own magic into the rock and it lit up. He tried to imagine the force inside the crystal, making it something new, but as soon as he put more force behind it, the crystal cracked and was once more unusable.

He heard a squawk from the cage and he sent a glare to the familiar who was flapping his wings in humor. Giving a pout, Sasori picked up the next crystal and began trying again.

This was a task given to him by his father who said he was not allowed to advance until he could successfully transform the crystal. This was the one task that took him more than a day to complete and it was nearly killing him to be stalled.

After his next crystal failed, Sasori heard his familiar chirp at him and he give him a sideways glance, now noticing that the bird was off his perch and was now on the base of the cage. The bird tried to stick his head through the bars and only got so far, but Sasori saw what he was pointing to.

He glanced at the paper seeing the unclear instructions that he had tried to follow. He narrowed his eyes at the familiar before looking over the paper again to see what he had missed.

When he finally got a translations book from his father's study he found that there was only one part of the instructions he was supposed to follow and that was to change the color.

"This is a child's game," Sasori exclaimed as soon as he turned three of the crystals blue. "They should really be more clear when they say transform," he muttered.

He eyed his familiar but didn't give any thanks, instead going to his father for his next task.

–One Week Later–

He had been advancing once again in his studies, and Sasori was finally going to be getting his own spell book.

"This is a family heirloom, Sasori, so be very careful and for the first few weeks it cannot leave my study, is that understood?"

"Mhm," Sasori replied nonchalantly as he began flipping through the large tomb. "This even has potions and elixirs? What about other mixtures? Do I get to use your alchemy station?"

"For now," his father replied as he shut the book and Sasori frowned. "But for the moment, it's bedtime, so get ready."

Sasori pouted and muttered something petulantly as he went back to his room, walking by Sandaime who called a goodnight to him. He even saw his father's familiar, a lynx, lounging in the den, but she offered no words to him, instead peering at him with her slitted yellow eyes.

As soon as he got to his room, he heard Deidara, as he found out the familiar did have a name, squawk at him loudly and he shushed him. "You're going to wake the whole house," he said, as he went to his closet to find his pajamas. He frowned down at them. "The maid didn't iron them," he complained once he got in them and tucked himself into bed.

He turned down the lights with the magic he learned at the age of five and Deidara began chirping at him again, jumping around his cage.

"What do you want?" Sasori groaned as he got up to see what the familiar was trying to get at. After a minute he scoffed and went back to bed. "I can't understand you, but if you keep freaking out then Mom and Dad won't let you out." After a moment the familiar quieted down and went back to his perch. Sasori stared at him began pondering to himself.

"Are you an old man as a human? They say you're thousands years old, so are you eternal? How do you become eternal? My friend Itachi's dad's familiar died of old age, so why don't you?"

The bird gave no answer and instead looked out the window, the moon shining into the room as soon as the clouds moved.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Sasori said as he began to fall asleep.

–

Sasori's eyes began to twitch as he inhaled something rancid. He gave a cough to clear his throat but the offending scent just increased and he was forced awake with another hacking cough. He could hear Deidara squawking away in his cage while he flew in the small space, making a ruckus.

Sasori opened his eyes groggily to see but his vision was hazy. When he got out of bed and walked a few steps, he realized it wasn't his eyes, but his room. It was filled with smoke.

He felt fear clench his heart and his stomach dropped, making him feel like he was about to throw up. He walked to his door slowly and was about to open it when he heard shouting on the other side.

"Find it, I don't care if you have to kill all of them, just do it."

Sasori's hand froze above the door handle and he moved away from the door, now noticing that Deidara was silent. He moved to the cage that held his familiar picked it up so he could take it to the window. He opened the glass window and the cage door before he shook the object, trying to get Deidara to fly out. He knew that he couldn't carry whole cage out of the window with him and he just hoped that the bird wouldn't leave him as soon as he got out.

Deidara squawked at him again just as the door opened and Sasori was pulled from the window, the cage falling down as the familiar cried from inside.

"I got their kid," the man holding him said and Sasori struggled against him as he was pulled from his room, yelling at them to let him go.

He was pulled into the den where he found his mother bound and on her knees, her familiar by her, unmoving. As soon as her eyes found him she cried out and began speaking a spell but she was soon knocked down by one of the men that invaded their house.

Sasori didn't know how to react as he watched his mother get beaten. He was almost completely unaware of the fire that was engulfing the other side of the house, the part that contained his father's study.

Soon, the man left his mother alone to search in another part of the house, walking through the flames with no hinderance. Then Sasori noticed that he was being dragged towards the fire but he couldn't find himself to do anything.

That was when he saw a large shadow move from his room and run towards the man who was about to toss him into the fire. The man was tackled and Sasori tumbled to the floor, unsure of what was going on. The shadow fought off the man and Sasori felt himself come back to life just in time to scamper away from what he distinguished as another man. Though before he could make two steps, he was picked up and held by his waist, his body tucked by the man's hip.

When he looked up at the stranger, he saw long blond hair that shined in the firelight, his skin golden. When the stranger's azure eyes turned to his, Sasori couldn't place where he saw them before but he got the innate feeling that they were safe.

He was being carried past his mother who looked up at him with tired and pain-filled eyes. She didn't look at him after that, instead choosing to peer at the man who held him before she gave a definite nod. That was when Sasori realized that they were leaving her.

"No, go back!"

The man ignored him and began running back to his room as someone shouted that they were escaping. He kicked the birdcage away as he jumped out of the window and landed on the ground so gently that Sasori was barely jolted.

At that moment, the boy scrambled out of the man's grasp and tried to go back to the burning house but the man grabbed him by his wrist and pulled him back.

"It's too dangerous, un."

"But my mom–"

"She's gone, un," the man snapped. "Your father as well. Their familiars did not do their job, but I intend to do mine, un." The man's voice was deep and commanding but Sasori couldn't stop starting at his house which blazed into the open sky. The man pulled him away and they began walking through the woods, Sasori compliant as he could not cope with what had just happened.

After ten minutes, he pulled away with tears in his eyes, his mouth set into an angry frown. The man stared back at him and that was when Sasori noticed that he was naked.

"Who are you telling me what to do when you just let my parents die and-and," Sasori said, sniffling, almost unable to keep up the fire of rage in his body. "Why did y-you only h-help me?" he said, his voice breaking on every other word.

The man's countenance was immediately empathetic at that point and he kneeled down to Sasori. "At the moment, my only goal is to keep you safe. I am sorry that I was unable to assist your parents but I could only move so quickly while I was already helping you."

Sasori couldn't stop the sobs from escaping his mouth and he wiped at his eyes with the backs of his hands in a vain attempt at stopping the tears. "I-I don't even know," he paused to hiccup, "wh-who you are."

The man gave a lopsided smile that seemed too sad to be even considered a smile. He put a hand on Sasori's head and the boy finally looked up to see why those eyes were so familiar.

"I'm Deidara, un."

–

"This was the best you could do?" Sasori asked as he eyed the dingy, stone cottage that Deidara led him to. It was only a month after his parents' death and he had been in the care of his familiar ever since, the creature taking him to strange places to live, but this was supposed to be their final destination.

Deidara frowned down at him. "You aren't going to get anywhere with that attitude, Danna, un."

"And I told you to stop calling me that," Sasori hissed as he walked the path to cottage, opening the wooden gate that crumbled as soon as he touched it. He sent a glare to the familiar who just grinned at him as he walked by, patting his head as he did so, which only infuriated Sasori further.

He looked around the cottage and it's overgrown flowers, his grin taking a mirthful tint to it. "I think the place is great. It has a creak, so easy water access, it's secluded, which will be great to keep you hidden while you study, and it was cheap too, un. Your parents only left so much money incase something every happened to them, and you know how much books are, let alone spell books." he turned back to Sasori who just stared back blankly. "Or not. Listen, I'm not really here to raise you, I'm just here to help you along your way, at least for now, un."

Sasori groaned and walked up to the cottage. "Well?" he asked with a shrug. "Show me around."

Deidara huffed down at him. "Attitude, Danna, un. If you keep acting like that, people are going to think you're just a brat."

–

"Brat, get these out of here before they shit everywhere," Sasori exclaimed as he opened all the windows to chase all of the birds out that Deidara had attracted for fun.

"You don't even understand how pretty they are, Danna, un! And do you know how long it took to lure all of them here?" Deidara said as he cooed at one bird that was perched on his finger. It began to tweet and Deidara sighed at it's song before Sasori swatted it away so it would go towards the window. "Hey, un!"

"The only bird allowed inside is you, you brat, and even then it's bad," Sasori said as he chased the last bird away, this one a raven. With a flick of his hand, all of the shutters in the cottage slammed shut and Deidara pouted at him.

"You need to loosen up some, Danna, un," Deidara said, letting his whole body fall into the long couch that took up most of Sasori's den.

Sasori scowled down at his familiar. "The last time I loosened up, you left for a whole month and came back with a whole hoard of witches chasing after you, _all_ claiming that you had stolen from them."

Deidara shrugged as he stared at the ceiling. "It's hard to not steal shiny things when you're a bird."

"You're not a magpie, you're a bloody hawk," Sasori said as he kicked Deidara's foot which hung off the sofa, making the familiar stare at him questioningly. "And I've told you five times already that we need to go to the library to return some books."

Deidara sigh sounded like a birds coo before he finally lifted his head to eyeball his master. Sasori didn't blink as he scowled down at the familiar. The contest went on for about a minute before Deidara groaned and got up. "Fine, let's go, un," he conceded and Sasori smirked in triumph before going to grab his book bag.

They left the cottage, Deidara making sure to close the now-fixed gate behind them, before heading out to the city that was only a ten minute walk away. Though it was through some of the thickest forests that Sasori had ever seen.

Sasori was now sixteen, though he had been taking care of himself ever since he was nine. After Deidara deemed it possible for Sasori to make himself three meals a day, buy his own groceries, books, and generally make sure he didn't die, he stopped taking care of him. Sasori could still tell him to do stuff, but Deidara tried to make it as difficult as possible.

Most of the time, Sasori used Deidara to help him tote books or fetch ingredients for when he wanted to experiment with a new mixture and he didn't have anything in their garden. Sometimes Sasori was able to make his familiar do a reconnaissance on some of the underworld dealings of gangs and used it to his own advantage. Most of the time it was blackmail, other times, he just sold the information to the authorities. He had to make a living somehow and Deidara didn't seem to be wanting to help if it didn't benefit him greatly.

As soon as they entered the huge gates that was Konoha, Deidara ran off to some vender on the side, probably because he saw something shinny. Sasori just ignored him, knowing that he would be close by if he needed something.

The library was another twenty minute walk, nearly in the center of the city, but Sasori liked to sightsee; it was wise to keep your eyes open in such a chaotic environment.

"Sasori!"

The warlock turned around to see Karura running up to him. The girl was someone that he met once when he went to a pub to get some lunch. She had noticed the advanced book he was reading and had struck up a conversation. Ever since then, the girl had tried to keep in touch with him with a pigeon for messaging but Deidara was a little more than reluctant to be a carrier bird for something as trivial as a girl.

"I didn't know you were in town," she said as soon as she caught up to him. She looked at the large bag slung over his shoulder and giggled. "Back to the library?"

Sasori nodded his head and peeked at the clock tower over her shoulder, noting the time and how much daylight he had left before he had to head home. He adjusted his bag. "Yes, I left later than planned to and I lost Deidara again which just adds to my ever expanding list of things to do. Would you like to walk with me?"

Karura nodded, her head of short brown hair swaying lightly, her bisque colored cheeks becoming flushed. They walked and the conversation between the two of them was mild, that was until Deidara caught up with them.

"Ne, Danna, aren't we just going to drop off books, un? I thought you didn't want to socialize with your fans," Deidara said and Karura just giggled awkwardly before making a cheap excuse to leave.

Sasori didn't even bother on scolding Deidara because he knew it was just a waste of time. They reached the library soon enough and Sasori turned all of his books in before getting some that were put on hold by Deidara.

Once he had checked them out, he put them into his book bag and they left the large, ancient building. Deidara was mostly there to annoy Sasori, but over the past eight years, the random rambling became the norm and almost of a security blanket for him. He knew that if Deidara stopped talking that something was wrong. Like a cannery.

They got back to the cottage as the sun began to set and Sasori just set his bag down when Deidara faked a loud yawn and headed to the only bedroom of the house. Deidara slept in many strange places, so Sasori finding him in his bed was not a peculiar thing.

He made himself some dinner of lettuce from the garden, and some meat that Deidara had picked up from a stall while they were in town. Deidara managed to feed himself, even though the food he usually picked up was for the warlock.

As soon as Sasori was done with dinner and the sun had long gone down, he changed into comfier clothes, lit a candle with a flick of magic, and took a small alchemy book out before he started reading at his desk.

It was around midnight when a shadow moved from his room and Sasori felt a presence standing behind him.

"You should go to bed, Danna, un."

Sasori felt Deidara place his hands on his shoulders, before moving forwards to close the book.

"Aren't you supposed to listen to me, brat?"

Deidara hummed and pulled the chair from the table easily. "Not unless you're harming yourself. Come on," he said, heaving Sasori to his feet as if he weighed a ton. "Off to bed, un." he pushed Sasori to his room, and the warlock accepted his fate as he got onto his full-sized bed.

He lay on his stomach, his face smothered in the pillow when he felt Deidara fall onto the bed next to him with a loud thump. "Why don't you go sleep in a tree or something." Sasori said into the pillow, his voice muffled.

"It's dangerous out there, Danna. Do you know how many animals can climb trees at night and get sleeping birds, un?"

"I was suggesting you stay in this form," Sasori said, moving his head out of the plush pillows so he could breathe, coming face-to-face with his familiar who just grinned lazily at him.

"Silly, Danna, un," he muttered, bopping his nose with his finger, making Sasori blink. "Sleep now, un."

He couldn't keep his eyes open afterwards.

–

Sasori was slowly becoming aware of his surroundings as he was being pulled away from his dreams that he would rather not think about. He was under the comforter, probably due to Deidara, and he was burning up, but once he shifted his legs to kick the blanket off, he hissed when his crotch rubbed against the mattress. He was hard.

Sasori felt his face flush even further and knew that he had to go take care of himself or else he wouldn't be able to sleep. And if he did manage to fall asleep, he would just make a mess of himself and he didn't want to ruin his clothes again. Groaning quietly, he turned onto his side and pushed the comforter off of his body before he stuck a hand down his pants. Most nights he couldn't even bother going to the bathroom for this and he had tissues next to his bed to take the mess away.

Panting softly into his pillow, Sasori quickened his tempo and squeezed his hand a little tighter around his cock, his eyes closed as he was brought back to his dream before he had woken up. He bit his lip to stifle his whimpers and was just about to finish before he heard a sigh from beside him.

Sasori froze and his heart beat erratically, his sweat cooling as his body filled with dread.

"No, no, don't stop, you didn't wake me at all, un," Deidara said from the other side of the bed and when Sasori finally pulled his hand away from his cock, he looked over his shoulder to see Deidara staring at the ceiling with his hands resting under his head, his body covered by the comforter. When those azure eyes locked onto his brown, Sasori was sure his face had caught fire. "Aren't you going to finish, un?"

By now Sasori was appalled. "What the hell, get out if you think I'm going to be doing that," Sasori exclaimed and he tried kicking Deidara from his bed, but the familiar just chuckled before sitting up.

"I know for a fact that you will be doing that, Danna, un. You have been since you were," he pondered it for a moment and Sasori was so close to throwing a spell at his face. "Fourteen, I think, un."

Sasori's face should have been the same shade as his hair now, but he wasn't sure if it was from anger, or embarrassment. Good guess would be both.

"Pervert," was all Sasori could say and Deidara raised a brow at him before moving in closer to his master like a predator.

"I'm not a pervert for noticing things, Danna, un. In fact I would say that you are the pervert," Deidara said, grinning playfully and Sasori was too shocked to even reply but when he opened his mouth to do so, Deidara leaned in closer, nearly making him lay back down. "I've seen the way you look at me when I have to transform back into a human and I'm not wearing anything, un. You never seem to complain that the clothes you give me always vanish when I transform," he said, his grin turning sly and Sasori could only stare up at his familiar. "Or when we first met you didn't care."

"I was eight and my parents had just died; I didn't really think a naked man was a concern," Sasori said automatically and Deidara just chuckled before moving lower so Sasori's back was now flat to the mattress.

"Fair point, un. But that doesn't give you any excuse for eyeballing me whenever you think I'm not looking. But you must not need much if you've already gone this far, un." Deidara's eyes wandered to Sasori's crotch where his cock was tenting his pants and Sasori followed his gaze before he glared back up at Deidara.

"So what? If you're just teasing me then get out of here, brat." Sasori tried to sit up to dislodge Deidara off of him but the blond just moved in closer, putting his hands on either side of his master's head.

"I'm not teasing, Danna, un," Deidara said softly, lowering his head so that his lips just hovered over Sasori's, the sixteen-year-old staying still as he watched him. "I'm offering my assistance, but only if you want it, un." Deidara was watching him with half-lidded eyes and the proposition didn't seem to be a joke, so Sasori didn't know what to say.

Doing this with a familiar was… Wasn't it taboo? He had never heard about it and had never read about master and familiar relationships becoming intimate. Did Deidara do this with all of his masters? Why was Deidara doing this in the first place…?

Deidara must have read the thoughts on his master's face because he sighed in impatience. "You're answer, Sasori. I won't do this without your consent, un."

"Yes," Sasori answered breathlessly and Deidara's smile wasn't unkind or mocking.

The familiar pecked the corner of his mouth, one of his hands going to the bottom of Sasori's shirt, his fingertips sliding under the material. "Is there anything you don't want me to do, un?" Deidara asked, his lips moving to his master's neck, and Sasori tried to control his panting as he became more aroused.

"No sex," he said, his voice shaky and Deidara got up to look at him in the eye.

"Clarify, un," Deidara said.

"Penetration," Sasori replied easily and Deidara nodded.

"Anything else, un?"

Sasori shook his head, unsure if he was making the right choice at the moment, but he needed to chase the fire and desire from his body.

Deidara leaned down to his neck again, nipping gently as the familiar's hand rucked up his shirt. Deidara placed his knees on either side of his hips to support himself as the blond's other hand went straight to his crotch, palming his cock through the thin material of his pants. Sasori couldn't stop his hips from bucking while his mouth opened to release a choked moan.

Sasori had never had another hand on him before and the feel of it shocked him more than anything else. It was different, having someone else touch him and Sasori was almost sure that he would come within a minute and he couldn't even find himself to be embarrassed.

Deidara's lips on his neck were gone in a flash and before Sasori could ask what he was doing, the familiar moved down his body, his lips skimming the skin. Sasori hissed as his body was being teased and he sent Deidara a pathetic glare, but the blond just grinned before moving further down. Both of Deidara's hands went to the band of his pants, his thumbs massaging his visible hipbones softly.

"Is my mouth okay, un?" Deidara asked as he fingered the band.

Sasori knew what oral sex was, but the thought of Deidara doing it to him, made Sasori squirm. He wasn't sure if it was from arousal or just being unsure of the whole situation, but he nodded his head in the end.

Deidara smirked and began mouth the skin near his hips, never breaking eye contact with his master, his hands finally going down to pulling his pants down just enough for Sasori's cock to spring free from it's confines. Deidara gripped him at the base gently and Sasori tried not throwing his head back in pleasure. He kept his eye contact with Deidara as the familiar gave a slow lick to the head of his cock.

Sasori did his best to not grind his hips but all Deidara was doing was teasing him with long licks along the side of his cock, making pre-come dribble onto the top Deidara's fingers. This went on for a minute and Sasori couldn't keep his head up anymore, his back arching as Deidara finally took him into his mouth fully, nearly to the base. Deidara slid back up, his tongue licking thickly against the underside of his cock, teasing a vein and Sasori choked on his breath, his hands by his sides clenching the sheets tight as he sent his familiar a pleading look.

Deidara smirked once more before taking Sasori again, his hair falling around Sasori's thighs as he began to bob his head slowly, altering between different paces of licks and sucks. Deidara's hand still gripped Sasori's cock at the base and with the saliva produced from his mouth, he managed to stroke him while he sucked and Sasori saw white.

His breath hitched and he couldn't stop his hips from bucking. He knew he was close, but this finish was nothing like he had ever anticipated. He felt like he was going to leave his body and Deidara was the only thing holding him down. The familiar didn't quicken his pace a bit and Sasori was slowly brought to his zenith with a chorus of groans leaving his throat, his body twisting and spasming, but Deidara's hands held him down well enough to let him finish.

Sasori's whole body twitched as Deidara continued to suck and he couldn't even find himself to be disgusted as Deidara drank all of his spunk. The warlock was practically gasping at the end of it, his eyes barely open as Deidara had tucked him back into place before adjusting his clothing.

"There you go, un," Deidara said cheerfully as he kneeled next to his master. Sasori didn't respond, still out of breath, but suddenly exhausted. Deidara quirked his head. "It was that bad, huh, un? I guess I am kind of out of practice," he muttered to himself and Sasori shook his head.

"You were... fine," he said sleepily.

Deidara scoffed and finally lay back down. "Just fine, un? Some appreciation, Danna." he turned his head to look at his Danna who was nearly on the verge of sleep. "Care to return the favor, un?"

Sasori moaned out a response in his half conscious state, and he didn't even know what before he finally fell asleep. He was sure Deidara was laughing at him at that moment.

 **Review?**


	2. You Can't Tell Me to Regret

**Whoo, part two!**

 **So I just finished my exams for this term and I think I did well on my Statistics and Sociology final, but Anatomy and Physiology can seriously go f*ck itself. Just another term of that in the fall and I'm done with that hell class!**

Life didn't change much after that fateful night. Sasori expected Deidara to never let him live it down, but the familiar had treated him the same as ever and it nearly bothered the warlock. Was he being used, or was this something that was normal for the blond? In the end it didn't matter, because nothing between them changed besides their newfound desires for each other's bodies.

Sasori was soon taught how to reciprocate sex back to Deidara and even though the familiar had teased him about his lack of experience, he was led with patience until Deidara had deemed him a true master. Granted, Sasori didn't necessarily want to have penetrative sex, but Deidara never bothered him about it and told him to do what was most comfortable. Most of the time, Sasori just wanted Deidara's mouth. Other times, not so much.

"Brat, I am _busy_ ," Sasori said between clenched teeth while he held one vial of liquid above another, slowly dribbling the elixir into the vial below. It was becoming difficult to do that with Deidara currently holding him from behind, pawing at his chest, trying to tease the buttons open.

"You've been trying to make an Essence of Magic for three days, Danna, un. I think it's time you took a break," he hummed into his master's ear, giving a nip at the top of Sasori's slightly pointed ear.

The eighteen year-old felt some reaction in his pants at the action and swore to himself, but he never broke his concentration from the vials. "If you would stop pestering me I might be able to actually make this one. Simple. Po–"

It only took an extra drop for the entire mixture to be compromised and cause both of the vials to explode. Deidara must have seen the reaction in advanced because Sasori's hands weren't scorched at the moment and he was moved away from his alchemy station about three feet.

"You're going to burn yourself again, un," Deidara chided as he held Sasori closer to his body, the warlock slightly dazed to see the potion fail again. "You just need to relax, Danna." Deidara began pulling him towards their bedroom and Sasori was honestly too worn out to even deny Deidara his body. Perhaps this was what he needed after a week of no sex.

Though when Deidara shoved him onto the bed and straddled his waist, Sasori couldn't find himself to pay attention. The familiar was making full eye contact with him as he opened his own shirt sensually but Sasori could only think about that stupid potion.

Each time it was a new variable that caused the potion to fail. The first time Sasori had mixed it too slowly causing the mixture to spoil. And the next variable to ruin it was the herbs he crushed up were too fine. And now he added one too many drops of Invigorating Elixir. What would be the problem next time…?

"Hey, un."

Sasori looked up only to get flicked in the forehead.

"I'm making an effort here and you're not even paying attention." Deidara scoffed and crossed his arms. The familiar didn't have his shirt on, his hair was down and his pants were open, revealing that he wasn't wearing any undergarments, but his pants still blocked the rest of the view. Sasori must have been staring because Deidara flicked him again and Sasori rubbed his forehead that he was sure would bruise.

"It must not be a great effort if you haven't gotten my attention yet," Sasori groused, now leaning on his elbows.

Deidara narrowed his eyes and sat down on Sasori's stomach, knocking all of the air out of the teen. "I think I have your attention plenty, Danna, un. You're just a stubborn kid when you don't get what you want," Deidara mocked and Sasori narrowed his eyes at the familiar. "Take a break, I'm sure it won't kill you, un~" Deidara said, placing his hands on Sasori's chest and sliding them down slowly, making sure to scratch every few inches, causing the warlock to flinch. Deidara smirked at the reaction and scooted back so he could lean his body down to cover his master's, his lips hovering over the shell of Sasori's ear. "Hey, if you are actually paying attention to me this time, I could give you something in return, un~" his fingers began untying Sasori's pants and the warlock didn't see the trouble in obeying Deidara this one time. _  
_

He turned his face towards Deidara so he could kiss the blond, his arms going around the man's back, but Deidara just let his lips skim over his. This was Deidara's game. Sasori didn't think that once in these past two years that he's ever been allowed to kiss the familiar on the lips. Most of the time, Deidara would just tease him but as soon as Sasori showed any sign of eagerness towards kissing the blond, Deidara would deny him.

But the warlock tried all the more.

Sasori settled on kissing Deidara on the side of his neck, his nails raking across the familiar's back simultaneously. "What do you plan on doing, Deidara?" Sasori asked as Deidara hissed into his ear and ground his hips again the redhead's. Sasori had found out long ago that Deidara seemed to get off on minor pain, whether it be pinching or scratching. Though what really got Deidara was biting and once when Sasori had a week off from work, he managed to cover Deidara in enough bruises and bite marks that no matter what Deidara wore, at least a few marks were visible.

"If you're patient, I may just show you, Danna, un~" Deidara said, lowering his voice into a deep baritone, his words just a whisper.

Sasori barely concealed his shiver as he barely nodded his head.

After that, they went onto their usual routine. For the first twenty minutes, they fought for dominance, the loser usually the one who serviced the other, but it was all play. Sasori would pull Deidara's hair and even though Deidara would growl at him, Sasori could feel the blond's hips buck towards his own in arousal. Another one of the familiar's kinks.

Deidara would then use his mouth to suck hickeys onto any available skin Sasori had showing while groping his ass through the redhead's pants.

It didn't take long for the both of them to fling off whatever remaining clothing they had on, desperate for skin-on-skin contact and after a bit more struggle, Sasori was pinned underneath Deidara who wore a triumphant smirk. Sasori didn't seem to mind as he sent his own feral grin up at the blond who chuckled lowly and began kissing the side of Sasori's face, but that nearly seemed too sweet and innocent for the warlock.

One of Deidara's hands went to Sasori's bare crotch and began to stroke the redhead's cock confidently, but it was so sudden that Sasori gasped, the sound echoing loudly in the small room. He was so distracted that he didn't even notice Deidara sucking on three of his own fingers and by the time he managed to peak at the blond through half-lidded eyes, he couldn't even register what for.

Sasori watched him pull the appendages away from his mouth and he couldn't follow them as Deidara broke his field of vision, the blond kissing under his jaw, pushing his head upwards so Sasori got a good view on the ceiling. He felt Deidara grunt into the kiss before he began panting against his skin.

Sasori was about to look down at see what the familiar was doing but Deidara bit his neck in a warning to not. He felt Deidara shift his knees, which rested beside his hips and he wondered just what Deidara could be doing to cause him to fidget so much.

Hissing through his teeth, he tried to jerk his chin away from Deidara's mouth as the familiar began to bite down harder but Deidara just pulled away, breathing harshly against the bruise that was sucked onto Sasori's neck.

"What was that for, you brat?" Sasori muttered as he tried to look at Deidara, but the blond just covered his eyes with his whole hand and pushed his head back down.

"I-It's a surprise, Danna, un," Deidara stuttered, his voice breathy while his 'un' sounded more like a whine. Deidara began kissing and nipping at Sasori's neck again and Sasori just let it happen, knowing that if Deidara was putting this much effort into something that it must have been good.

After Sasori's neck was peppered in more bruises and Deidara had let out a few more moans, did it stop all together. Deidara's hand was still over Sasori's eyes and the warlock could only wonder just what was going to happen if everything came to a screeching halt. He felt Deidara take hold of his cock and it became more frustrating when the familiar just held him in place.

"Brat, what're you– ngh, oh, holy son of a– what're you doing?!"

Sasori couldn't describe what was happening, just that his cock was being engulfed in an intense, and blurred heat. He felt something warm resting on his hips and part of his stomach and the weight rested there briefly, before it was removed while the heat began to leave Sasori's member as well. He groaned again once it was back on him and he heard the same noise repeated back to him. The hand on his eyes began to soften and Sasori took his chance to rip the appendage from his face so he could see what Deidara was doing to him.

The sight that greeted him left Sasori speechless. Deidara was straddling him, but that was nothing new to him. What shocked him was the fact that Sasori could see exactly where his cock had gone and why it was causing Deidara to become flushed to his chest. The blond just glowered at him as he swirled his hips and Sasori gasped in confusion.

"Stupid Danna, it was a surprise, un," Deidara mumbled as his eyes became half-lidded, like the very thought of keeping them open was tiring. Deidara's gaze began glazed as he bit his lip and continued to rock his hips. "Do you like it, un?" he whined before falling forward slightly, both of his hands on either side of Sasori's head.

The warlock honestly didn't know how to reply, had never even imagined himself in this kind of situation with his familiar, but it seemed that Deidara was waiting for an answer before he was going to continue.

"Yes, yes, I like it, I just thought I said–"

"I know what you said," Deidara hissed as moved a hand to cover Sasori's mouth. "You need to broaden your horizons, Danna, and I'm here to help you, un. Just enjoy," Deidara ordered as he placed both hands on Sasori's chest, using the leverage to help him move forward and back on Sasori's cock.

Sasori gave a chopped moan at the sudden motion and tried to keep his eyes on Deidara's face rather than what the familiar was doing. Deidara's breath was shallow, each puff landing on Sasori's face and neck, and he wasn't breaking eye contact with Sasori either.

"Do you want more, un?" Deidara asked, his nails scratching down to Sasori's stomach, joining other marks and Sasori found the feeling more pleasurable than before.

All the warlock could do was nod his head.

Deidara continued to use Sasori as leverage to move up and down on the teen's cock and all Sasori could do for the moment was gasp and moan, still unable to even touch Deidara through the new experience.

Even though Sasori had tried to keep his eyes open, they slowly slipped closed, but Deidara continued to watch him. He could feel the familiar's gaze burning into him and his face felt flushed again, like the first time Deidara serviced him, well, in a way, it was a new way the blond was serving him.

He felt a pair of hands cup his face, the motions on his cock never stopping. "Do you want me to slow down, un?" Deidara asked, his voice more huskier than Sasori had ever heard. It made the warlock's eyes snap open and he felt so translucent, as if Deidara could see his very core. Even though this was happening, and his body wanted it, his mind was still overwhelmed. Sasori couldn't even open his mouth to reply and Deidara stopped completely, now having Sasori sheathed all the way inside of him.

Sasori was unable to read Deidara at that moment, the familiar's countenance become a slab of unmarked marble. It nearly made Sasori panic more, a feeling he was extremely unused to. But he never got the chance as Deidara leaned down and covered his mouth with his own.

Sasori was all but frozen at this point, his whole body feeling numb except for his lips, which burned as Deidara kept them covered with his own mouth. The blond's eyes were open, revealing that ancient azure, filled with centuries of experience, but behind that Sasori could see reassurance, and something that was akin to comfort.

As soon as Deidara noticed that he had Sasori's full attention, his began moving his mouth slowly, his lips following. Sasori realized it was a kiss, a proper one at least, and not the teasing ones he was used to in his previous experiences. The hands that had been cupping his face moved as well, one going to tangle itself in his hair, while the other hand gripped his neck, pulling him closer.

Sasori's hands were moving on their own volition as they reached up and buried themselves in his familiar's hair, using the long strands as an anchor as Sasori began to move his lips back. Their eyes remained open so they could watch each other and Deidara's eyes were only calm at this point, his kiss conveying nothing but tenderness.

Sasori nearly thought it felt like love.

Sooner than Sasori expected, Sasori had to open his mouth to get a proper breath and Deidara took that chance to deepen the kiss, his tongue delving into his mouth and Sasori gave a low yelp in surprise. He had felt that tongue do amazing things to him before but to have it inside his mouth was a whole other experience and it made his mind dizzy. The familiar's tongue was toying with his at first, trying to get him to respond, but Sasori could barely reply, noticing that he was getting hot again.

His hands began to wander down the blond's body and he leaned forward slightly so he could grab Deidara's ass, unconsciously deepening their kiss. Deidara's hands began moving as well, caressing whatever flesh he could get ahold of and Sasori's body responded almost immediately, flushing wherever the blond touched him.

With their hands roaming, and their mouths occupied, Sasori barely even noticed that Deidara began moving on top of him again. Sasori gasped but Deidara pushed harder into their kiss, as if he was trying to reassure Sasori again, and the warlock could do nothing but follow his familiar's lead.

It wasn't as overwhelming as before and when Deidara deemed it acceptable, he pulled away from the kiss, his lips swollen and his eyes glazed over with lust.

"Better, un?" his voice was low, but soft and it made Sasori's eyelids lower in the new calm of the situation.

Sasori nodded and Deidara's smile wasn't mocking nor malicious. It may have been called sweet. The familiar kissed him one last time before leaning back to continue his previous ministrations of pleasuring his master.

For once, Sasori's mind wasn't overwhelmed like it usually was whenever he did anything with Deidara. Usually, it would be buzzing around from one thing to another and he wouldn't be able to concentrate on what was actually happening. This time was different. All of this was different.

He felt himself running his hands down Deidara's thighs slowly, and loving the feeling of Deidara shuddering above him as he moved. His hands became moving upwards, as if he were to take the familiar's erection and Deidara gasped in anticipation, but Sasori went past the member to grab and caress the blond's hips.

Deidara seemed frustrated at the action as he bit his bottom lip and began rolling his hips faster, Sasori feeling the undulating motions in his hands. It was like he was being hit by a wave of vertigo and he had to close his eyes for a moment and let his head rest back so he could get ahold of himself.

Sasori felt Deidara place a hand on his cheek and he moved his own hand to catch the familiar's and hold it close to his face, kissing the palm briefly, before opening his eyes and staring back at Deidara. The familiar took that as a sign to go faster.

The pace increased lightly, but Sasori could feel the difference immediately. Their skin slapped together more harshly and Sasori's toes curled at the feeling, noticing that they were feeling colder, as if all of his body heat was moving towards wherever Deidara touched him. The pace continued to increase and Sasori had to bury one of his hands in the sheets to keep himself in check but Deidara smirked down at him.

"You can move, too, if you want, un." He didn't sound wrecked at all and Sasori wondered how he managed it. The feeling probably wasn't as intense from Deidara's point of view, or the familiar was better at hiding what he was experiencing.

Sasori's knees lifted slightly, his feet moving up the bed and digging into the mattress before thrusting into Deidara, jostling the blond enough that Deidara had to catch himself with a hand on the bed. The familiar's smirk morphed into a challenging one and Sasori accepted, repeating his action, but following through with more thrusts.

Deidara matched his pace with a lazy grin, like it was nothing to him, but when Sasori grabbed both of his hips and thrusted in deeper than he thought possible, Deidara's eyes widened and the grin disappeared. His countenance was replaced by a surprised look, his mouth forming an 'O', a gasp leaving him quickly.

Deidara didn't appear to be as composed anymore and Sasori wondered what had happened for the familiar to just lose his cocky attitude when Deidara panted at him, "Do it again, un." Sasori thought he understood him correctly and began to thrust into the familiar once more and on the forth thrust, Deidara keened, his voice wrecked and the noise went straight to Sasori's cock.

After that, Deidara began moving faster, harder, Sasori trying to keep up as Deidara began muttering to himself, mumbling things like, "so good" and "keep on going, harder, just like that". Hearing Deidara spout filthy nonsense made Sasori get even more aroused and he gripped the blond's ass to thrust in harder, just like the blond requested.

When he heard Deidara moan for the first time, it nearly sent Sasori over the edge. It was deep and animal-like, primal. As soon as the blond took ahold of his own cock and began pumping himself roughly, Sasori was sure he was done for but Deidara just kept on muttering, "Not yet, not yet, Danna, un" his eyes blurry, mouth nearly dripping with saliva while his face began contorting in pleasure.

Sasori didn't know that Deidara could move so fast and he really did try keeping up, but the familiar seemed content with using him to reach his zenith. His breaths began increasing in their rapidness, gaining pitch as he continued to bounce on Sasori's cock, his plunges seeming shallower than before.

Gaining some leverage with his feet again, Sasori gave a quick, deep thrust and Deidara's eyes went wide as he gave a surprised gasp, the hand on his cock nearly stopping, before he groaned lowly, rocking his hips slowly before he finally came. The come landed on Sasori's stomach and chest but he didn't mind in the least as Deidara continued to move, his walls convulsing around Sasori's cock and the warlock couldn't hold back after that.

Sasori had only opened his mouth to moan when Deidara leaned forward and pulled him into his arms, holding him as he came inside the familiar. Sasori felt completely surrounded by Deidara, warm and content, and strangely protected. Deidara kissed the side of his face as he began rocking his hips up and down, trying to milk the last of Sasori's orgasm before the warlock slipped from him completely.

Sasori felt Deidara move above him so he could see his face and the warlock wasn't sure how he looked. The familiar just peered down at him with this mirthful look and Sasori wasn't sure how the familiar could feel like that after what they had just done. Deidara didn't seem to acknowledge his questioning look as he leaned down to kiss his lips sweetly, before holding him in his arms again.

For some strange reason, Sasori didn't necessarily mind that Deidara was laying his full weight on top of him and that he felt like a furnace at the moment. Instead, he moved his arms out of Deidara's hold and embraced the blond as well. He felt Deidara hum into his shoulder, but Sasori couldn't really say why. He was already falling asleep.

–

When Sasori had woken the next morning, Deidara was still draped on top of him, snoring softly against his neck. Sasori realized he had an arm wrapped around the familiar and wondered when he had become so entangled with the blond. And not just physically, but emotionally as well. It was nearly startling to think that he was becoming romantic with his familiar.

Sasori looked to the side to see that Deidara's eyes were now open and staring at him with a sense of eeriness.

"What are you thinking about, un?" He asked, his voice still muddled with sleep.

Sasori was brought back to previous thoughts in an instant, but he didn't speak. He just continued to think and Deidara continued to stare.

It must have been ten minutes later when he opened his mouth to reply. "This isn't normal," Sasori stated at first and Deidara hummed in agreement. "I have never heard of, or read for that matter, that a warlock or witch can have an intimate relationship with their familiar. When this first started, I thought that it was some form of comfort, but it's far from that, Deidara." Sasori paused as Deidara watched him silently. "What are you trying to do?"

Deidara looked down for a bit and chuckled softly, his lips barely forming a smile. "I suppose I'm not anything normal, which is why this seems normal for me, un," he said softly before looking at Sasori once more, eyes far more tender than the warlock thought possible. "I wasn't always a familiar, did you know that, un?" Sasori shook his head, shocked at hearing this for the first time. He had never heard of a familiar that _wasn't_ a familiar. But he _had_ heard as a child from his mother that Deidara was turned into a familiar. He must have not processed it back then.

Deidara continued, "A long time ago, I was just a warlock, and not a very… good one, in the fact that I killed many people for my own gain, un." Sasori didn't let his shock or trepidation show but Deidara could still sense it, and he placed a hand on Sasori's cheek. "I was only twenty-four when my actions caught up to me, after I killed Gaara's lover, un." Sasori went stiff in Deidara's arms, and the familiar smiled sadly at that. "I hadn't meant to do it, but it had happened just like that and the next thing I knew, I was captured. And it was the first of many times that I would be stuck in a cage, un."

Deidara seemed to be lost in his own world at this time and it was the first time that Sasori had seen the familiar open up like this. He touched the hand on his cheek and Deidara finally seemed to get out of his daze, smiling softly at the redhead now. "What happened?" Sasori asked, wishing for Deidara to continue.

The familiar exhaled a little harshly, almost not wanting to relive his past. "I was to be sentenced to death, but… but Gaara thought that punishment was too lenient. He… cursed me after that, un. Took away my magic and used his own forbidden magic to turn me into a familiar, forced to serve him until he died, but," Deidara paused his lips pursing as he looked away from Sasori and the warlock could feel the frustration pouring off of him. He squeezed Deidara's hand, snapping the familiar out of his daze.

Deidara cleared his throat before continuing. "He was already dying when I became a familiar, and it was barely a year later when he finally managed to die, but he made sure to put one more curse on me, un. Using the rest of his magic, he made me eternal and that was the final sentence to really kill me on the inside."

Sasori's eyes narrowed in thought and Deidara chuckled at the expression. "I haven't necessarily talked about my beliefs, due to the fact that just speaking about them hurts and brings back the memories of my fate, or lack thereof, un," Deidara explained, his hum drawn out. "When I was still a warlock, I had always wanted to die young, killing myself with a glorious spell that everyone would see, known for all of the wrongs that I have done and never forgotten that way, but things don't always go as planned, do they?"

His hand moved down to grab softly at Sasori's neck and his head fell forward, their foreheads now touching.

"Now I am remembered forever as living a servant for over a thousand years, 'put in my place' as your grandmother had once put it, un." his lips went tense again and Sasori could feel the muscles in his neck become taut as well. He grabbed Deidara's neck as well, in a way to comfort the familiar. Deidara breathed gently and swallowed thickly before continuing. "This is not the first time that I have been a sexual servant to my master. Most of the time, they just forced themselves upon me and I didn't have a say, un." his lips formed a smile that for once didn't seem apologetic or mocking. "But this is the first time that I have been the one that formed a relationship with my master and I don't know what pushed me into pursuing you, un."

Sasori didn't even think before speaking. "Perhaps you were just lonely?"

Deidara's eyes widened and his laugh was short and mocking as it was rude. "I have gotten accustomed to lonely long ago, Danna," he said gently but Sasori could still see traces of longing deep in his eyes. "I suppose it was just… boredom. You were the first master to never beat me or take advantage of my body. All of my previous masters have known of my deeds and took it into their own hands to punish me the way that they saw fit and who was I to stop them, un? I have instigated you to get a reaction, anything. I left for months, but when I get back, you don't reprimand me, you just ask where I had gone and if I got myself into trouble, un." His laugh seemed far more sad than it had been before. "You were the first master to treat me like an actual being and it confused me completely. So I did the only thing that I knew how to do and took advantage of your body to add normalcy to my life, and I am sorry for that, un."

It was the first time that Sasori had heard an apology from the blond and it was more heart wrenching that he had ever thought possible. Deidara had such a cheerful exterior that he had never considered that there was something laying deep beneath that and he had never bothered to find out.

Deidara wasn't saying anymore so Sasori did the only thing he could think of and pulled his body closer to his familiar's. Deidara didn't seem startled and he pulled Sasori towards him, Sasori's head under his chin.

"Would you rather not be a familiar, Deidara?" Sasori spoke gently against his familiar's collarbone and he was sure he could hear Deidara's smirk as he replied.

"If you are suggesting you break the curse and restore my magic, the option has long since gone, un. There isn't even a way to break this eternal curse, or I like to at least call it immortality," Deidara whispered and Sasori tried to look up and see what the familiar meant when the blond kept on talking. "I am unable to die even if I try, un," Deidara said as if it pained him to even speak about it. "I have been beaten and tortured until I should have died, but have not been able to. The most painful experience I have had was when one master used a potion to dissolve my entire skin, un. I had bled and screamed for days, but due to this incredibly frustrating curse, I did not die and my skin grew back within the week, un."

Sasori felt his stomach churn as Deidara talked about his tortured life and he must have been shaking because Deidara held him even tighter. "How can so many people be so cruel?" Sasori asked, nearly to himself instead of Deidara but the familiar only chuckled.

"Everyone is capable of some form of disgusting behavior, but then there are those who haven't even considered it, un." Deidara stroked Sasori's hair and the warlock allowed it. "You can be so grumpy and dejecting and pessimistic but you are so strong and kind when you try. You always have a willing determination that I admire and you have never used it to obtain unvirtuous goals. To me, you're the closest thing to perfection that I have ever found, un."

Sasori felt a kiss being placed on the top of his head and his eyes closed on their own volition.

"Now that you know why I do the things I do, you have the right to reject me and all of this, un. I can behave like a familiar should and you don't have to worry about what has happened between us in the past."

Sasori didn't move as he thought over what Deidara was saying. The warlock didn't have to have this relationship anymore. He could treat Deidara as he was supposed to be treated, as a mere servant and have life go back to the way it should have been two years ago. The thought made Sasori shudder and he held onto Deidara with strong determination.

He would not be able to let of Deidara even if he tried. The familiar had engrained his way into his life so thoroughly that just the thought of him leaving a part of it, just the fact that they wouldn't be as intimate as they were now, scared Sasori. He had lost people in his life and he was not about to lose the one person who he actually considered his only close friend.

"It would be a hassle to go back to the way it was before, to digress our relationship," Sasori muttered, not wanting to say how much it terrified him that he would lose part of a relationship with his familiar.

He felt Deidara chuckle against the top of his head and he held him closer as well. "Whatever you want, Danna, I'll follow you, un."

–

"Danna, get out of the dirt and come have some lunch, un," Deidara called out the cottage window.

Sasori ignored his familiar who had been shirking on his chores again. "It's your damn fault that I'm in the dirt anyway, you brat," he muttered under his breath as he continued to pull out weeds from his plants.

"I heard that, un!"

The weeds began to wrap around Sasori's wrists if he didn't throw them aside fast enough, but they wouldn't have gotten like this if Deidara had weeded the garden like Sasori said. A half hour later, Sasori walked in, his pants and arms covered caked in dirt.

Deidara was walking by with some large tomes in his arms but he stopped in his tracks when he saw Sasori covered in dirt. "Gah, I just washed the floors, don't come in any further, un!" Deidara dropped the tomes and Sasori nearly snapped at him for not being gentle with the books if not for Deidara pushing him outside again.

"Brat, I need to get cleaned up–"

"Yes, but not inside; go rinse off in the creek, un," Deidara said, gesturing in the direction of the creak. "Then you can come back inside and have a bath." Deidara then went back inside and locked the door, making Sasori scoff. Even if Deidara could use magic, Sasori could break it easily.

The wards he had around his property were stronger than the ones they had in banks. Sasori heard some slithering and saw that the weeds were trying to crawl back towards his herbs and he swore before grabbing a ho and chopping at the little devils. Now he just needed to find a ward against killer weeds.

Once he was done killing the last of the parasites, he moved to the creek which was just ten meters away from the cottage, and began undressing. His shirt had barely left his body when he heard a loud whistle coming from the cottage. Sasori could barely contain his eye roll as Deidara gave more cat calls.

Sometimes Sasori wondered what it was that made him keep Deidara around.

Once Sasori was completely undressed, he hopped into the creek and walked into waist-deep waters, glad that the Summer weather had warmed up the water. He ran his hands over his arms and legs to get most of the dirt off and considered that good enough as he stepped out of the creek.

Sasori left his clothes on the ground and walked to the back door of his cottage naked, surprised that Deidara wasn't by the window anymore. When the warlock stepped into the bathroom, he found a naked Deidara filling up the tub with hot water.

When the familiar looked at his master he frowned. "You barely got any dirt off, un. I don't wanna take a bath with you, if you're still dirty, Danna."

Sasori didn't reply as he walked to the step and stepped in, not even bothered that the tub was only half full. Deidara ended up pouting and turning off the faucet.

"Fine, have it your way," Deidara said as he stepped in behind Sasori and the redhead made himself comfortable against his familiar's chest.

"I still have to get those orders done," Sasori murmured as he let the water cover his shoulders. If they had a full bath, then all of the water would overflow and spill onto the ground with the both of them inside the tub.

Deidara hummed and ran a wet hand through Sasori's hair. "I know you can do it, un."

"Yeah," Sasori yawned, exhausted from working in his garden all morning. "The list you gave me was correct, right? I don't want to start unless you're sure," Sasori said, looking behind him to see Deidara nodding his head.

"Yes, no doubt about it, un. Did you want me to do anything else today?" Deidara asked as he placed his arms on the edge of the tub.

Sasori shrugged and leaned back against his familiar. "Nothing in particular. There's absolutely nothing going on in the black market, nor the Underworld gangs. There are no new books I need at the moment… Karura still needs help with her new jewelry shop, you can help her," Sasori suggested and he felt Deidara shrug.

"Your business seems more important, un."

Sasori rolled his eyes. It was barely called a business. He made potions, elixirs, and powders for people and a few shops because that was what he was best. The 'business' had just started a year ago when he was twenty-one and wanted to do more with his life. It also got him out of some marriage proposals that many old woman put on him.

Sasori didn't even know that Deidara was washing his hair until he felt the familiar pouring water over his head. "Well, you can just keep me company while I make all of the orders. We have all of the ingredients so it shouldn't be too hard."

And those were the last kind words Sasori spoke that day once he realized the list Deidara gave him was the one from three weeks before.

With much scurrying, Sasori managed to find his commissions list and take inventory to see he had to make the potions. He found that he could make half a bottle of an elixir, when he had to make fifteen different mixtures all together.

He gave Deidara a list and told him to go and get the new ingredients as quickly as possible, but Sasori knew that most of them were found in another city that was three hours round trip as a bird, but he knew that Deidara couldn't fly with so many things to carry on the way back.

In the meantime Sasori went through all of his books in hopes of finding a substitute for any of the ingredients, but the potion was usually too complex for it to work and Sasori just ended up ruining whatever ingredients he did have.

And now Sasori was stuck, waiting for his familiar to come back.

Whenever the warlock was alone, he couldn't help but ponder upon his life and most of the time, he got confused. For the past four years Sasori had continued his relationship with Deidara and he wasn't so sure if it was a secret anymore.

The two of them were so used to being affectionate now, that it was hard not to touch each other whenever they were around one another. Though it was mostly Deidara who touched him, people seemed to notice that it was him who didn't do anything about it, or even leaned into the touch. But it didn't dissuade the marriage proposals any less whenever Sasori went into town.

Sasori saw the candle on his desk flicker and he eyed it, wondering if there was a breeze that went through his home. It didn't happen again and Sasori was lost in his thoughts once more.

He didn't like being alone because he couldn't stop himself from thinking, mostly about how lonely he was. Deidara barely left to go on random trips anymore, so Sasori was so used to having him around. And if Deidara did have to leave over night, Sasori usually fell asleep at his desk because he hated the feeling of his bed being empty.

Sasori wasn't sure if he considered Deidara a lover with how much he missed him, but he was obviously a companion, and someone that the warlock cared for deeply. Sasori would admit that he loved the familiar, but what kind of love it was, he himself would wonder. Was it friendship because Sasori enjoyed having Deidara's company? Or was it unconditional because Sasori was practically raised with the blond? Both seemed to have morphed into romantic and that was where Sasori got confused.

He loved Deidara, but he wasn't sure if romance was in their routine. They cared for each other, lusted after one another, but that had been formed from trust. Sasori didn't know what romance was supposed to be. All he knew was that Deidara had come into his life and overtaken it.

Their relationship had indeed grown in the past four years. With Deidara more open about himself and Sasori doing his best to listen, the two of them understood each other better. They grew emotionally and intimately. Deidara introduced new things to the warlock and Sasori began to take pleasure in things that he had thought were once weak. If Deidara climbed on top of him during one their more sexual moments, he welcomed it, knowing that the familiar would never hurt him.

Their lives went on.

As Sasori continued to think, the anger began to dissipate and he started feeling more lonely and anxious than usual. Deidara had left five hours ago, Sasori was sure that he would have been back by now. It was dangerous to be out walking this late, and Sasori hoped that the familiar would flee if it got too dangerous, his life was more important than the supplies.

It was nearly an hour later when Deidara walked through the front door with a large sac slung over his shoulder. Sasori had ran up to him and made him put down the bag, his hands going over his body quickly.

"Why did it take so long? Were you in trouble? What happened?" Sasori demanded to know and Deidara sighed in exhaustion as he took his master's hands in his own.

"I had to take a different path on the way back, un. I'm sorry that it took so long," Deidara replied quietly as he leaned down to kiss Sasori's forehead. "How much time do we have until the commissions are due, un?"

Sasori didn't want to think about that and instead put most of his weight against the familiar.

"Danna," Deidara admonished lightly and Sasori groaned.

"Five hours." Sasori felt Deidara nod his head.

"Okay, so lets get them finished up, and delivered so we can go to bed, okay, un?"

Sasori hummed in agreement, but he still stayed near the blond and Deidara seemed to know what he wanted. Giving a small sigh, Deidara wrapped his arms around Sasori and the warlock returned the gesture, having his forehead rest against Deidara's shoulder.

"You're in one of those moods again," Deidara commented, rocking them back and forth and Sasori told him to shut up, making the familiar smile. "I shouldn't leave you alone for so long, un."

"Maybe you should do your job." Sasori's suggestion was muffled and Deidara chuckled.

"Yeah, but let's get a head start and do yours first, okay, un?"

In the end, they managed to get into town and distribute all of the commissions about a half hour before they were do to all the shop owners who were very disgruntled at having to be up that early.

By the time that they were done, Sasori had nearly collapsed into the cottage, not caring where he landed. But Deidara caught him and help him up with a tut of his tongue.

"You have gotten so lazy, Danna, un," Deidara chided as he led the both of them to their bedroom. Sasori flopped onto the unmade bed and held his arms open, waiting for Deidara to follow him. The familiar chuckled and stripped himself of his shirt before laying himself down next to his master and pulling the blanket on over them.

Sasori held Deidara in his arms, not caring that the sun was beginning to shine through the window. Sasori was more at ease knowing that Deidara was with him. And he was sure that the familiar felt the same way with how much Deidara clung to him as well.

In this world, they only had each other and it was a truth that Sasori had accepted long ago. Whether Deidara was his friend, lover, or caretaker, Sasori would always know that Deidara was his and that he was Deidara's. As sappy as it sounded, this was the only conclusion that the warlock had ever come to when contemplating himself and Deidara. They trusted, loved, and were responsible for one another and Sasori knew that this was all the mattered when it came to their relationship.

It was theirs.

* * *

 **The End**


End file.
